


Róże miłości (najlepiej przyjmują się na grobach)

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, ale wszystkie ważniejsze postaci, bo to nie Martin, czyli wszyscy giną krwawo et okrutnie, happily ever after po Sapkowsku, i to całkiem martwi. zwłaszcza jak na wiedźminland, jak na pewną definicję fluffu, martwi protagoniści, no prawie wszyscy, ponoć i tak słodkie do bólu zębów; cukrzycy i innych cukropochodnych przypadłości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romans. Dziwny, ale romans.<br/>I podpieprzanie Sz. P. Sapkowskiemu motywów (choć bez talentu rzeczonego).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Róże miłości (najlepiej przyjmują się na grobach)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [Agata Sz.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Agata+Sz.), [i kto tam jeszcze chce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i+kto+tam+jeszcze+chce).



Wyspa Jabłoni jest przyjemnym, spokojnym miejscem. Jednym z tych przyjemnych, spokojnych miejsc, które, dla osób nieprzywykłych do spokoju, nieuchronnie stają sie potwornie nudne.  
Póki co, Iorveth jeszcze nie nudzi się Wyspą Jabłoni, pochłonięty korzystaniem z jej przyjemności. Faktem, że znowu ma ciało, zdrowe i całe, nie krwawe, niezdolne do ruchu strzępy, na jakie rozdarli go w czasie egzekucji. Że ma oboje oczu, choć, prawdę mówiąc, nadal czasami o tym zapomina, w półśnie zakrywając prawe chustką. Że może oddychać, choć nie potrzebuje. Że może czuć, choć nie musi.  
Że znowu jestem, myśli po prostu Iorveth, zanurzony wraz z głową w gorącym zaświatowym jeziorku pośrodku uroczego zaświatowego sadu, kiedy coś odrywa go od tych rozmyślań. Kroki, ciche, ale i tak za głośne na elfa. Iorveth wynurza sie, otwiera oczy, mruga, zadziwiony widokiem Vernona Roche'a w elfich zaświatach.  
\- Co ty tu robisz, dhoine? To nie miejsce dla...  
\- Jestem tutaj, bo chcesz, żebym był. Bo przecież chcesz, prawda? - łagodny ton "dobrego śledczego" skrywa coś jeszcze - jakąś niepewność, wahanie, może nawet - ukryte tak dobrze, że Iorveth nie wyczułby ich, gdyby sam nie spędził całego życia wśród nie okazujących emocji elfów - strach czy błaganie. Jakiż to los przypadł tamtemu?  
Iorveth nie odpowiada, zamiast tego zanurza się ponownie, głęboko, pozostaje tam znacznie dłużej, niż wystarczyłoby mu oddechu. I nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy tamtem - włochaty, umieśniony, taki, jakiego go sobie wyobrażał - wślizguje się do wody obok niego.

**Author's Note:**

> Odkąd napisałam "Kto na ławce wyciął serce", miałam ochotę na popełnienie ckliwego flufforomansu i opatrzenie go cytatem z Behemotha. Cytatu z Behemotha nie ma. Ale jest parafraza z Kata.  
> Kto zdał sobie z tego sprawę wcześniej, ma prawo czuć się dumny i chwalić każdemu, kto ma akurat czas i ochotę słuchać.


End file.
